Break
by deadly-feral
Summary: Emma and Brennan decide to have some fun after a new mutant doesn't show up. The rest of the guys join them later.
1. Boredom

Break By: feral86  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Boredom  
  
Shalimar was walking around Sanctuary impatiently. She went down the stairs for the third time in fives minutes. Stopping at the middle of the stairs she sat down and ran her hands through her long golden hair.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" She practically yelled at Jesse who was just walking in. "What's wrong Shal?" He asked genuinely concerned for his friend.  
  
"I'm bored out of my mind." She said walking down the stairs again and standing next to Jesse who was looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I should have gone with Emma and Brennan. I know that they are waiting for a new mutant but I'm sure that they'll end up having some fun." She said.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't like to the ocean. That you wouldn't like it." Said Jesse teasingly. "Ha ha." Said Shalimar sarcastically.  
  
"You are confusing me with a cat Jesse; it's not healthy." She said tapping him on the chest to accentuate her words.  
  
"Oh come on Shal." He said trying to lighten her mood. "How about we train while we wait for them. I'm sure it won't take much longer." He said.  
  
"Sure," Said Shalimar going back up the stairs and into the training area. "I could use a good laugh." She said jokingly.  
  
Very funny." Said Jesse and followed her back up the stairs.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``* "I don't think he's showing up." Said Brennan looking away from the clear blue water and facing Emma.  
  
"You're right." Said Emma fixing her white shirt. "We should head back." She said. "On contrary." Said Brennan. "I think we should stay." He said with a smile. "Have some fun..." He continued, his smile growing bigger.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Asked Emma getting excited. "We could rent a boat and go diving. It's been a long time since I've been diving." She said.  
  
"Now we're talking." Said Brennan. 'Damn, we don't have our bathing suits.' thought Brennan.  
  
"That's okay Brenn, there was a small shop by the cafe where we could buy some." She said giving him a small smile.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Said Brennan. "You were reading me." He said. "What?" Asked Emma feigning insult and putting her hands on her chest. "How can you say such a thing?" She said giving him a big smile.  
  
"Let's go!" Said Brennan pulling her along. 'We should probably call the others.' Thought Emma. "Hey Brenn. Shouldn't we see if the others want to come with us?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Said Brennan coming to a halt in front of the small shop. "I'll go pick mine and I'll meet you at the cashier." Said Emma.  
  
"Okay." Said Brennan walking towards the swimsuit section. Emma walked towards the different selection of swimwear and looked around trying to find the perfect one.  
  
'I wonder what Brenn would say if I wore this.' She thought picking up a small two piece bikini. 'What the hell.' She thought and went towards the cashier to pay for it.  
  
When Emma was paying the woman Brenn came up behind her and put the shorts he had chosen on top of the counter.  
  
He paid for his things and headed out toward the beach with Emma. "Okay so now we rent the boat and the diving equipment." Said Brennan.  
  
"I'll get the diving equipment." Said Emma eagerly remembering the sales guy. "I guess I'll get the boat then." Said Brennan laughing.  
  
"Meet me at the diving shop when you get the boat." Said Emma as she walked away. I should probably change before meeting Brenn.' Thought Emma going into a restroom.  
  
She changed into her bikini and put on some white shorts on top of her bikini bottoms. Grabbing her purse and bag she headed outside towards the shop.  
  
"Excuse me?" Said Emma trying to get the sale guy's attention once she got there. "Yes what can I do for you?" He asked giving her a smile.  
  
"I need to sets of diving equipment." She said returning the smile. She brought her hands up to her hair and picked it up using a clip in her purse.  
  
"Thanks." Said Emma when the guy returned with what she needed. "You're welcome." He said giving Emma her change.  
  
"So are you going diving with your boyfriend?" He asked curiously. "No. Just a friend of mine." She answered.  
  
"That's good." He said giving her a small piece of paper. "Call me." He said. "I'll see you." Said Emma turning around and bumping into Brennan.  
  
'Oh my god!' Thought Brennan. 'She looks great.' "Oh hey Brenn." Said Emma smiling at Brennan.  
  
"Whoa Emm." Said Brennan giving her a mischievous smile. "Feeling patriotic today are we?" He said teasing her.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Emma confused. Brennan pointed at her bikini, which was similar to the flag, and she blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said feeling a little self-conscious. "Well I got the boat. Let's go." He said "Here let me take those." Said Brennan taking the diving equipment from her.  
  
"Thanks, it was getting kind of heavy." She said. "No prob." He answered. "By the way Emm, when did you get that tattoo?" He asked walking off leaving an embarrassed Emma behind.  
  
*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Once again Shalimar blocked the punch that Jesse threw at her. "Come on Jess." She said. "You can do better."  
  
Jesse tried kicking her but she flipped in the air and ended behind him. Shalimar tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face her.  
  
Shalimar was smiling and her face was glistening with sweat. "Hey!" She said waving her fingers at him.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower Jess, I'll see you later." Said Shalimar walking off. "Yeah, remember that we have to meet Brennan and Emma later." Said Jesse.  
  
Shalimar turned around and smiled at him. "I told you they would end up having fun." She said before walking off and leaving Jesse behind with a smile on his face.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``**`*`  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day and Emma was sitting on the boat getting some sun. She could hear the waves gently hitting the boat and the breeze hitting her face sending her hair flying in all directions.  
  
She smiled to herself and said, "Did you call the others to let them know where we are?" Brennan who was driving the boat answered, "Yeah, when I was getting the boat. They'll tell Adam and then they'll catch up with us."  
  
"K" Said Emma laying back down and closing her eyes. A few minutes later Brennan tried waking Emma up who had fallen asleep during the ride.  
  
"Emm." He said gently shaking her shoulders. "Huh?" Said Emma opening her eyes and looking at Brennan.  
  
"We're here." He said. "Oh." Said Emma getting up. "It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Asked Brennan placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Said Emma turning around to face him. 'He looks so cute like this.' Thought Emma getting lost in the depth of his gaze.  
  
"We should get our things." Said Emma looking out into the horizon and seeing the sun starting to hide giving the place a beautiful pink glow.  
  
"Yeah." Said Brennan looking away and removing his hands from her shoulders. Taking their things they headed towards the small cabin.  
  
*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*``*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Hey guys." Said Adam walking into the rec room where Jesse and Shalimar were. "Have Brennan and Emma contacted any of you?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." Said Shalimar sitting up. "The new mutant didn't show up and since they were already at the beach they decided to stay and have some fun." She said looking at Adam for his reaction.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Said Adam. "Yes I am. We're meeting them there tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Hold on. Tomorrow? You mean they're staying?" He asked. "Yeah. And so are we." She said. Jesse who was sitting next to Shalimar just looked from Shalimar to Adam.  
  
'She'll convince him.' He thought and went back to watching the movie. "They deserve it." She continued. "They've worked really hard. We all have." She said.  
  
"Fine." Said Adam giving up. "You can meet them tomorrow." He said. "Thanks Adam." Said Shalimar giving him a quick hug and sitting back down.  
  
"So what is going on with Brennan and Emma?" Asked Jesse once Adam had left the room. "I don't know. I think he likes her." She said and turned back to the movie laying down on the couch once again.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`** 


	2. Fun In The Sun

Authors Note: Okay guys this is the second chapter to this story. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and hope you like the story. Sorry if it's a little slow right now but I'm still trying to see where it goes.  
  
On with the story...  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fun in the sun  
  
Brennan was in the kitchen preparing some food. He had already gone into the bedroom that used to be his and changed into some of his old clothes. He was wearing some gray sweats and a white tank top.  
  
Hearing a small noise in the kitchen entrance he looked up. Emma was standing there wearing some of his old clothes. They were too big on her and looked as though they might fall of at any instant.  
  
"This pants are too big Brenn. I think I'll end up wearing nothing." She said sitting next to Brennan. "From now on I'll have some clothes in the cars. It will be a lot easier." She said.  
  
"Whose house is this anyway?" She asked curious. "It's a friend's of mine but we used to share it a while ago." Answered Brennan. "So he wouldn't mind us being here?" Asked Emma.  
  
"No, besides he lives in Europe. He just comes here for vacations. "Okay." Said Emma, She got up and when her pants started slipping once more she pulled them up.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any clothes in this house would you?" She asked Brennan. "Actually yeah." He said. "They are where you found those." He said pointing at the clothes she was wearing.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Because if I don't find something smaller I really don't know what is going to happen." She said walking back into the room searching for something else.  
  
Brennan continued in the kitchen in soon he had finished what he was doing. "Hey Emma do you need any help?" Asked Brennan through the kitchen doorway.  
  
"No Brenn." Yelled Emma back. "I already found something that actually fits me." She said. "Well the food is done." Said Brennan walking into the room and finding Emma wearing his boxers.  
  
"So what do you think?" Asked Emma spinning so that Brennan could see what she was wearing. "I think that they look better on you than they ever will on me." He said walking up to Emma.  
  
Emma smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room. "I'm starved." She said. "Let's see what you've been working on since we got here." She said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Sit, I'll get your food." Said Brennan. "Thanks." Said Emma smiling and sitting down. "I hope you like it." Said Brennan putting a plate of hot pasta in front of her and getting one for himself. Then he got a bottle of wine and served both her and himself a glass.  
  
"This tastes great." Said Emma trying the food. "I didn't know you could cook." She said. "You learn different things everyday." Said Brennan. "That's true." Said Emma.  
  
"So what do you think Adam is going to say when he finds out we are staying for a while?" Asked Emma. "He'll probably have a fit." Said Brennan laughing. "Yeah." Said Emma starting to laugh.  
  
She took a sip of her wine and said, "But I'm sure that Shalimar convinced him to let us stay. Otherwise he would have already contacted us and told us to get our asses back to Sanctuary." Said Emma.  
  
"Point taken." Said Brennan. They continued eating and when they were done Brennan said, "How about we watch a movie?" "Sure." Said Emma and they walked into the living room.  
  
He turned off the light in the kitchen and grabbed the remote control sitting in the couch. Emma sat next to him and stretched in the couch resting her head on his lap.  
  
"Getting comfortable are we?'" Said Brennan teasingly. "Sorry." Said Emma starting to get up but Brennan pulled her back down. "It's okay Emm." He said. "I was just teasing."  
  
They both turned towards the television when the movie started. Somewhere around the middle of the movie Brennan stretched out behind Emma and put a hand around her waist.  
  
Emma had gotten comfortable with some pillows that were lying on the couch and Brennan playfully started pulling on them. "Share." He said. Emma moved the pillow so that he could also rest on it and he put his head down relaxing.  
  
He turned towards the movie and got caught into the fight that was going on. "Brenn." Said Emma. "Huh?" Asked Brennan distracted. "It's getting kind of cold. Could you get a blanket?" She said.  
  
"Sure." Said Brennan walking towards the closet. He pulled out a medium sized blanket and walked back to Emma. Getting comfortable behind her again he wrapped the blanket around both of them.  
  
"Thanks." Said Emma. "You're welcome." Said Brennan. A few minutes later they were both asleep.  
  
`*`*`**`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``  
  
"Can you open the door?" Asked Shalimar looking at Jesse. She had her hands full of bags. "You're not going to need all of that Shal." Said Jesse.  
  
"Says who?" Asked Shal. "I will use all of this." She said determined.  
  
Jesse looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He walked in taking some bags from Shalimar.  
  
"Hey Jess?" Said Shalimar quietly. "Huh?" Asked Jesse confused as to why she was whispering.  
  
"Look." Was all that Shalimar said and pointed towards the couch where Emma and Brennan were asleep.  
  
Walking towards the TV which had an infomercial going on Jesse turned it of so that it wouldn't disturb his sleeping friends.  
  
"I'm going to find a room and put this all away." Said Shalimar. "Okay." Said Jesse walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.  
  
Looking around he noticed the empty plates and the two glasses half filled with wine. He picked one up and brought it to his lips drinking it.  
  
"This is pretty good." He said and put it back down walking towards the refrigerator. *`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Brennan was half asleep when he heard the voices of other people in the room. He tried to ignore it at first but soon he was completely awake.  
  
"Hey Emma." Said Brennan gently trying to wake her up. "What?" Asked Emma sleepily. "The guys are here." He said.  
  
"What time is it?" Asked Emma yawning. Brennan got up from his position on the couch. "Around 7:00"  
  
Emma got up as well and said, "I'm going to go take a shower." She starts walking towards the bathroom and sees Shalimar putting her things away in one of the rooms.  
  
"Hey Shal." Said Emma. "Hey." Said Shalimar smiling at Emma and continuing to unpack her things.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Said Emma. "Sure." Answered Shal sitting on the edge of the bed. "What is it?" She said.  
  
"Well I didn't bring any extra clothes and I don't want to wear Brennan's. So do you think you can lend me something? Asked Emma.  
  
"Of course. Just pick anything out." She said. "I'm going to find something to eat. I'm starved." Said Shalimar and left the room headed for the kitchen.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*` 


	3. Authors Note

****

AUTHORS NOTE: 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and let me know what you thought. I would also like to thank all of you who were honest and let me know what I was doing wrong. It has helped me with this and other stories. I appreciate it guys. Anyways... Sorry that I haven't posted in a very long time but I had no idea where to go with this story. Honestly, I still don't know but I'm going to try to put something up sometime either this week or next.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **.**


End file.
